Punishment
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud gets back from his delivery service and Tifa decides to punish him for being late again. Set a year after Advent Children. One-Shot


**Cloud and Tifa****  
"Punishment"  
****Written by Strifegirl**

Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Summary: Cloud gets back from his delivery service and Tifa decides to punish him for being late again.

Type: One-Shot

Status: Complete

Timeline: Set a year after Advent Children.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square-enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.

"**Punishment"**

That night, Cloud gets back from his delivery service and he arrived late to the bar. He didn't want Tifa to be mad at him so he peeps before entering from the front door. There wasn't anyone around and he let out a sigh as a relief before he made his way into the bar without getting notice. And just when he thought that he was going to get away with it, Tifa pops out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" She crosses her arms and frowned. Cloud stopped his steps and immediately closed his eyes in frustration. Slowly he turns his head to face Tifa but he was afraid to see her expression.

"Hey Teef." he hesitated for a second before he turned his head. "Um… sorry I was late… again…" he scratched the back of his head as he always use to when he felt embarrassed. Tifa looks at him with a serious look and Cloud simply lowers his head.

"Hmm… Well, I guess I'm gonna have to punish you this time…" she said with a slight smile.

"You mean…" he asked with a puzzled look. Tifa giggles a little and then gazes at him with a cocky look.

"That's right…" she said softly. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget…" She begins to walk slowly towards him and Cloud gulped upon seeing her gaze and begins to sweat. He walks a few steps backwards until he hits the wall and Tifa imprisons him between her and the wall. Cloud's face turned red when he felt her body pressed against his. Gently, she traced one of her fingers through his chest sending tiny electrical impulses through his spine.

"Tifa… I uh…" His words were cut off when Tifa put his mouth in his. She begins to kiss him passionately and Cloud petrifies. His eyes widen upon feeling her warm and soft lips in his. He was caught by surprise and he didn't know what else to do at that moment. After a while, Tifa broke from the kiss leaving Cloud a little shocked.

"Well, I'm very disappointed Cloud. I thought you were a good kisser…" she smiled slightly as she releases him from her prison. Cloud's eyes were fixed in her and his puzzled look vanished in a second when he noticed her playful look in her eyes. He then narrowed his eyes at her and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Come here you…" he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss on her lips. Tifa was surprised to see his reaction but immediately she responded to the kiss with the same tenderness. The kiss didn't last long, but it was very warm and sweet, as she liked. She always melted herself with each of his kisses and Cloud knew how to please her with his lips.

"How was that?" he whispered softly as he separated his lips from hers.

"Not bad…" she smirked. "…but I know you can do better than that." She arched an eyebrow with a cocky smile on her face. Cloud frowned in amusement and once again he joined their lips. This time the kiss was longer and a lot passionate. Cloud gets carried away by his emotions and forgets all about his surroundings only to concentrate on her. Her lips were soft and it tasted so sweet. He took his time to taste her and he deepens even more while playing with his tongue. Tifa moaned in pleasure when she felt his tongue inside her mouth and she also begins to play with her tongue giving him smooth massages in his. Cloud also moaned delighted with his touch and soon he became aroused. When she felt his package, she quickly pulled away from the kiss to slow down a little bit and to catch her breath.

"Now…" she panted. "…that's a kiss…" she kissed him softly.

"You liked it…" he smirked.

"Oh yeah…" she whispered in his lips. Cloud chucked at this and closes his eyes as he gets closer to her. He opens his mouth and waits patiently for the contact until…

"Well, it was fun." Tifa turns around and goes back to clean the dishes.

"Are you're kidding me?" he opened his jaw. "You're seriously going to leave me like this?"

"Well, I did say I was gonna punish you…" she teased him.

"Aw come on Teef…"

"Sorry, can't help you there… and you've might wanna go upstairs and take a quick shower before your little friend starts to bite."

Cloud frowned and Tifa was fighting a chuckle when she saw his expression. "I hope you don't regret this later…" he said in amusement.

"_I am already…"_ she muttered herself. Cloud had no choice but to do what she ordered and he accepted his punishment like a good kid and retired to his room.

Tifa on the other hand, was doing her best not to laugh, until she heard the door shut. She then makes sure that he was no longer there and begins to chuckle in silence. However, she was a little bit horny by the passionate kiss and simply shook her head to avoid her blushing.

* * *

Later that same night, Cloud was sleeping in his room lying in on his back. He was exhausted from the long and weary journey; not to mention the embarrassing episode he had with Tifa in the kitchen.

Suddenly a figure appeared in his room. A delicate hand appears and begins to rub his belly with her fingers. A small smirk appeared on Cloud's face as he felt the tender touch and slowly, he opened his eyes to see with deep longing to the culprit of such tender caresses.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." He said with a slight smile.

"You really think I was going to let you go that easy? Well… think again…" she teased him. Cloud reaches for Tifa as he sits on the bed and begins to kiss her. She responds to his kiss and gently begins to caress his back with his hands. Cloud begins to moan upon feeling her touch and then breaks from the kiss to whisper something.

"Is my punishment over yet?" he breathed softly in her lips.

"That's not for you to decide…" she replied softly before pushing him into the bed. She placed herself on top of him and leaned forward to give him a tender kiss. "Tonight, I'm going to be in charge."

"Yes ma'am…" he smirked while she gets carried away by his kisses.

The end

_**A/N: man! I hate to write fics when my family is around D: it's so annoying cause sometimes I do expressions and gestures with my face and they are like: "what are you doing?" o.O hahahaha xD so anyway, hope you like my new fic ;3  
**_


End file.
